black_pinkfandomcom-20200213-history
Playing With Fire
"Playing With Fire" (Korean: 불장난 , buljangnan) is a song by South Korean girl group BLACKPINK. The single and its music video released on November 1, 2016. This is the first song of the album Square Two. Charts Weekly charts Monthly charts Music program awards Lyrics |-| Hangul = 우리 엄만 매일 내게 말했어 언제나 남자 조심하라고 사랑은 마치 불장난 같아서 다치니까 Eh 엄마 말이 꼭 맞을지도 몰라 널 보면 내 맘이 뜨겁게 달아올라 두려움보단 널 향한 끌림이 더 크니까 Eh 멈출 수 없는 이 떨림은 On and on and on 내 전부를 너란 세상에 다 던지고 싶어 Look at me look at me now 이렇게 넌 날 애태우고 있잖아 끌 수 없어 우리 사랑은 불장난 My love is on fire Now burn baby burn 불장난 My love is on fire So don’t play with me boy 불장난 Oh no 난 이미 멀리 와버렸는걸 어느새 이 모든 게 장난이 아닌 걸 사랑이란 빨간 불씨 불어라 바람 더 커져가는 불길 이게 약인지 독인지 우리 엄마도 몰라 내 맘 도둑인데 왜 경찰도 몰라 불 붙은 내 심장에 더 부어라 너란 기름 Kiss him will I diss him I don’t know but I miss him 중독을 넘어선 이 사랑은 crack 내 심장의 색깔은 black 멈출 수 없는 이 떨림은 On and on and on 내 전부를 너란 불길 속으로 던지고 싶어 Look at me look at me now 이렇게 넌 날 애태우고 있잖아 끌 수 없어 우리 사랑은 불장난 My love is on fire Now burn baby burn 불장난 My love is on fire So don’t play with me boy 불장난 걷잡을 수가 없는 걸 너무나 빨리 퍼져 가는 이 불길 이런 날 멈추지 마 이 사랑이 오늘 밤을 태워버리게 Woo |-| Romanization = uri eomman maeil naege malhaesseo eonjena namja joshimharago sarangeun machi buljangnan gataseo dachinikka Eh eomma mari kkok majeuljjido molla neol bomyeon nae mami tteugeopge daraolla duryeoumbodan neol hyanghan kkeullimi deo keunikka Eh meomchul su eomneun i tteollimeun On and on and on nae jeonbureul neoran sesange da deonjigo shipeo Look at me look at me now ireoke neon nal aetaeugo itjana kkeul su eopseo uri sarangeun buljangnan My love is on fire Now burn baby burn buljangnan My love is on fire So don’t play with me boy buljangnan Oh no nan imi meolli wabeoryeonneungeol eoneusae i modeun ge jangnani anin geol sarangiran ppalgan bulsshi bureora baram deo keojeoganeun bulkkil ige yaginji doginji uri eommado molla nae mam doduginde wae gyeongchaldo molla bul buteun nae shimjange deo bueora neoran gireum Kiss him will I diss him I don’t know but I miss him jungdogeul neomeoseon i sarangeun crack nae shimjange saekkareun black meomchul su eomneun i tteollimeun On and on and on nae jeonbureul neoran bulkkil sogeuro deonjigo shipeo Look at me look at me now ireoke neon nal aetaeugo itjana kkeul su eopseo uri sarangeun buljangnan My love is on fire Now burn baby burn buljangnan My love is on fire So don’t play with me boy buljangnan geotjabeul suga eomneun geol neomuna ppalli peojeo ganeun i bulkkil ireon nal meomchuji ma i sarangi oneul bameul taeweobeorige Woo |-| English = My mom told me every day To always be careful of guys Because love is like playing with fire I’ll get hurt My mom might be right Because when I see you, my heart gets hot Because rather than fear My attraction to you is bigger I can’t stop this trembling On and on and on I wanna throw my all Into your world Look at me look at me now You are burning me up like this I can’t turn it off Our love that’s like playing with fire My love is on fire Now burn baby burn Playing with fire My love is on fire So don’t play with me boy Playing with fire Oh no, I’ve already come too far Suddenly, none of this is a game anymore Love is like red fire Blow, wind, so the fire will grow Is this medicine or poison? Not even my mom knows A robber in my heart, why don’t the police know? Pour out your oil in my burning heart Kiss him will I diss him I don’t know but I miss him This is past addiction, this love is crack The color of my heart is black I can’t stop this trembling On and on and on I wanna throw my all Into your fiery path Look at me look at me now You are burning me up like this I can’t turn it off Our love that’s like playing with fire My love is on fire Now burn baby burn Playing with fire My love is on fire Playing with fire buljangnan I can’t control it This fire path is spreading too quickly Don’t stop me So this love can burn up this night Audio Spotify Video Gallery File:BLACKPINK - ‘불장난(PLAYING WITH FIRE)’ DANCE PRACTICE VIDEO|"Playing With Fire" dance practice. File:BLACKPINK - '불장난’(PLAYING WITH FIRE) M V BEHIND THE SCENES-0|Behind the scenes. 'Performances' File:《Comeback Special》 BLACKPINK (블랙핑크) - PLAYING WITH FIRE (불장난) @인기가요 Inkigayo 20161106-2|SBS Inkigayo 161106 File:BLACKPINK - PLAYING WITH FIRE Comeback Stage M COUNTDOWN 161110 EP.500|M Coutdown 161110 File:《EXCITING》 BLACKPINK (블랙핑크) - PLAYING WITH FIRE (불장난) @인기가요 Inkigayo 20161113|SBS Inkigayo 161113 File:《EXCITING》 BLACKPINK (블랙핑크) - PLAYING WITH FIRE (불장난) @인기가요 Inkigayo 20161120|SBS Inkigayo 161120 File:《EXCITING》 BLACKPINK (블랙핑크) - PLAYING WITH FIRE (불장난) @인기가요 Inkigayo 20161127-1|SBS Inkigayo 161127 File:《EXCITING》 BLACKPINK (블랙핑크) - PLAYING WITH FIRE (불장난) @인기가요 Inkigayo 20161204|SBS Inkigayo 161204 File:《Goodbye Stage》 BLACKPINK (블랙핑크) - PLAYING WITH FIRE (불장난) @인기가요 Inkigayo 20161211|SBS Inkigayo 161211 File:BLACKPINK - '휘파람(WHISTLE)' '불장난 (PLAYING WITH FIRE)' in 2016 MELON MUSIC AWARDS|Melon Music Awards 2016 File:BLACKPINK - '휘파람 (WHISTLE)' '불장난 (PLAYING WITH FIRE)' in 2016 SBS Gayodaejun|SBS Gayo Daejeon 2016 File:BLACKPINK - ‘불장난 (PLAYING WITH FIRE)’ ‘붐바야 (BOOMBAYAH)’ in 2017 Seoul Music Awards|Seoul Music Awards 2017 File:170113 BLACKPINK - WHISTLE PLAYING WITH FIRE @The 31st Golden Disc Awards|Golden Disk Awards 2017 File:170222 BLACKPINK Whistle Play With Fire @ Gaon Chart Awards|Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards 2017 File:161116 BLACK PINK Whistle & Playing With Fire @ AAA 2016|Asia Artist Awards 2016 File:BLACKPINK - ‘불장난 (PLAYING WITH FIRE)’ ‘마지막처럼 (AS IF IT’S YOUR LAST)’ in 2018 Golden Disc Awards|Golden Disk Awards 2018 'Radio Programs' File:BLACKPINK (블랙핑크), 불장난 SBS 두시탈출 컬투쇼|SBS Cultwo Show Trivia *The song is produced by Teddy with R.Tee and Seo Won Jin. *The "Playing With Fire" music video was the second BLACKPINK song to reach 100 million views and 1 million likes on Youtube, the first one being "Boombayah". *The Playing With Fire music video was the most viewed K-pop music video in the month of November 2016. *In this song only Lisa raps, not Jennie. *''"Stay"'' and this song are the only BLACKPINK songs performed on M Countdown. Category:Square Two Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music Category:2016 releases Category:Korean songs Category:Korean singles